Akari Taiyo, the Daemonia
by DualStarduster
Summary: AU. Akari Taiyo is orphaned at the day of her mother's death, a blue haired and eyed boy finds her and comforts her, how does this affect the unaware Tarot user of The Sun and Daemonia act around her new protector, Cerebrum.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first and well, the very second Daybreak Illusion fanfiction here. I would first like to say a few things before getting to the actual story.

1. This idea, has bitten me since episode 11, where Akari is told to be part Daemonia.

2. I am never one for canon stuff when doing an alternative. So this story can relate to canon, but events may be out of order.

3.I am not doing the whole thing since I want reactions! How do you feel about it!

Ready? We'll see... Another side, of Akari. One raised, differently.

**PROLOGUE**

**Akari's Pov**

My head was spinning, my eyes were tearing up, why? Why?..

Life is cruel, why did it have to go like this?

I thought it over a million times in my head. What if? What if? The question would be relayed a multitude of times begging to stop thinking I wanted to stop.

Falling to my knees I cried. They always said that the good will prevail, but die young. You never hear anyone bad dying young do you? They are sent to jail, released. And just continue. Life is a perpetual thing. There is no worth in life if all you do is have time off for bad deeds is there?

Something soft tapped my shoulder. A boy my age with the most amazing blue eyes and hair I had ever seen. He was offering a handkerchief. I took it dabbed it onto my eyes and returned it. The tears would return.

He did something I didn't expect. He gave me a hug. This young boy, a total stranger to me, was comforting me and my loneliness.

On his face was a small smile, "It's alright, you aren't alone. I'll be you're friend." He was so kind, his voice made me smile. I felt like I could trust him, that it'll be fine being with him.

"T-thanks... Who are you?" I asked him.

The boy let go and looked at me. "Cerebrum. I could take you to where I live and we can play there, unless you have to go home." I waved my hands.

"I, I don't have a home. Not anymore." I looked away afraid to meet his gaze. But he sent a warm sensation I looked up and he was stretching his hand to me. I took it.

We walked and walked. "I'm Akari Taiyo by the way." I told him. "Where do you live?"

"Oh no where special. I live by myself really." I gasped looking a t him. He's so nice, how could he be so alone? "I'm not what you call normal I guess." he shrugged it off like it were no big deal.

"Cerebrum." I told him and he watched me expectantly. "I don't have anywhere to go to, c-can I?"

"Of course. I won't mind. It's less lonely that way." He said smiling.

When we reached what I thought was his home, it turned out to be an old mountain side hill, the floor was tattered and furniture ancient. "I'm sorry that the place is so, rustic. But not much you can do can you?"

I looked at him, "What about food? Don't you get hungry?"

"When I get hungry I try to look for berries and such outside. The mountain isn't climbed often so there are plenty to last. During the winter it get's kind of cold though." He sighed. "It's no fun. Sometimes I go outside to the city, but it's just not fun to me. Everyone is in a rush, everyone has friends, I feel out of place."

A thought came to me. "I'll be your friend and stay with you." He smiled at the idea.

"Promise?" He said lifting his pinky.

"Definitely." I lifted my finger to meet his own.

* * *

Hey that's it for the prologue! Basically for those that don't understand.

Akari and Cerebrum are best friends before Akari went to the whatever school it was called. Akari's mother is still the Sun tarot user so she is still able to do so, Akari's father was still a daemonia So hearing voices is no problem.

Lastly I want to mention one more important thing.

I FREAKING CALLED IT! (If you thought Cerebrum wanted 'a piece of Akari' then you are so with me!) My thoughts were, oh, I bet this is the whole dating thing. Well... For those that are like me who are just too damn curious to wait for stupid episode 12 to come out for non-premium members of Crunchyroll, here is a spoil alert.

SPOIL ALERT

SPOIL ALERT

SPOIL ALERT!

If you were to look up episode 12's TRUE desc. Cerebrum wants to mate with Akari by breaking her down and having her with him. For what reason? I don't know yet. To have a child with Tarot abilities? Because Akari is destined? Whatever it may be. I had to find out and well... Here we are.

SPOIL ALERT

SPOIL ALERT

SPOIL ALERT!


	2. Ch 1 Light Sun

Liked the last one? Well... That was the prologue! Time to get REAL.

* * *

**Akari's POV**

"Akari, it'll be alright. You'll feel better in no time!" Cerebrum promised holding my hand delicately. It's winter and I caught a cold. A terrible time. We were working together to fix parts of the house.

I tried to smile, but it's hard doing that when you're blushing madly. Cerebrum had taken off his coat and given it to me as a blanket, my face against his bare chest. "S-stop it, You'll catch a, c-cold too!" I begged him.

"As long as you nee- I need you, I'll stay by your side, forever."

I closed my eyes, the snow was filling the room slightly, but it would drain away since the floor boards have been torn up.

I began to dream, my future. In my dream as an astral being over viewing what was going on, my face turned scarlet and I covered it. It's years later, and I am much older, in my left hand is another one's hand... A man with cerulean hair with sparkling blue eyes. In front playing around were two children.

Their lips moved like they were talking but I couldn't hear a thing. They looked happy.

Who were they? Me... And, Cerebrum...

I was dressed in an elegant dress, blue with white hems. Like clouds in the sky, and my hair had a red ribbon around my one pony tail.

Cerebrum had his cloak on, it was still black. Yet he wore a shirt under it, just as my dress it had a baby blue color with white edges. His hair unruly.

But what truly caught me off guard, was... The Diamond rings on our fingers.

The smiles on our faces, his arm wrapped around mine, the giggles I was holding back. The children that played around, and the house is the very one we live in.

That dream, became my goal.

When I grow up, I will make it reality. I'll live for him, I'll do everything I can for him. Because he will protect and care for me.

The dream ended, I felt warmth around my stomach and I held onto it.

"Morming, Akari" startled I jumped off the couch, it was Cerebrum, he was lying beside me. My blush intensified.

"C-Cerebrum! What the hell were you thinking!" I held my hands covering my chest.

"It's not like I took advantage over you. I'd never do that Akari." He leered forward, his smile was inviting, warm... Enchanting.

My heart crumbled around him. I rushed in and hugged him. "Never leave me,"

"I promised that before, I never will, you are... My Light."

"Light... I like the sound of it, call me Light!" I smiled.

Cerebrum looked caught off guard, but his smile returned, he gently closed his eyes and gave me a soft smile. "Alright... Light."

That was it, I abandoned the past me. Akari Taiyo is dead, I am "Light... Light Sun."

A confused look crossed his face. "What?"

"My name from now on isn't Akari Taiyo, she died, I'm Light Sun... C-c..." I can't say it! It's so obvious he must have noticed by now!

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down again?" He asked.

Once reality hit me, I shook my hands. "I-I'm fine now! Um... Let's go look for something to eat!" I said quickly.

"Aka-" I glared, "Light..." He was truly worried for me.

"I'm fine!" I yelled angrily, then I realized what I did and crumbled. I dropped to my knees and began to sob into my palms. "Why... Why am I acting so differently..."

Three months... My mother has been gone for three months. I changed subtlety. At first I became more aware, I had assumed that's what happens when you aren't distracted in the city. But then... I began to be more physically strong. How could I have gone from a frail girl wailing over my mother's death, to the girl who could start repairing a broken house?

My pupils dilated under my palms. Why, why am I in pain again.

Warmth rushed to my side. "You aren't alone Light. I won't leave you, and you aren't a freak." He rubbed circles in my back. "I'll protect you. I'm not mad Light."

I cried into his shoulder.

"Light... Let it out, you can't bottle in you're emotions, it's not healthy." And just like that. My world changed. Akari Taiyo never existed, Light Sun was graced into the world. "Come on. Let's go find something to eat."

He picked me up and brought me to the base of the mountain. You may be asking how are we alive. A broken house and no money. No parents. No help. How is it we can live?

I am not entirely sure of that myself. But, we eat, we drink, we live, we survive.

I don't question how he gets our food, or where he gets it. He has no ill movements towards me and I give him utter respect and loyalty.

Nothing could change my thoughts about him...

**THE NEXT MONTH**

So another month passed, December... It's a cold time of year. The house drops to freezing temperatures. We just finished the roofs and majority of the exterior walls. However, the cracks in windows and areas at the door are annoying.

I'me scared. I'm honestly and truly scared!

Cerebrum promises to protect me, and care for me. But I can't do anything for him!

I can't find our food like he does, I can't cook I can't do anything like that. I'm terrible. If he were to get sick what then. What is the point of making a promise if he only helps me and not himself once in a while?

Midnight.

We agreed to sleep with each other from now on. The bedroom is somewhat usable. Sure the bed itself isn't comfortable, but it had space and warmth to it. It was hard but Cerebrum stayed with me. He held onto me wrapping around my waist.

I felt terrible. I'm not who I was the month prior.

It's after my mother I am different.

My skills are sharpened to fight. I can't sit still.

My senses are keen on movement.

But the worst of all... I am acting, negatively. When I realize this, I stop what I am doing. Even with Cerebrum, I run and hide to anywhere, the creek, the forest, a corner off room, the roof, anywhere.

It happened so quickly. One moment I am happy, then something happens, I get upset and angry, I don't act like myself, and then I start lashing out and screaming. But when I come to my senses, I back away from Cerebrum. I want to run away, so he wouldn't have to worry about me.

But I knew it will create more bad than good.

"Light." The voice startled me. He tightened his grasp on my waist. "Why are you still up?"

"It's nothing de-Cerebrum" close... I still have that dream So it's affecting me slightly. "I'll rest soon." I wanted to turn and face him but something stopped me.

His warm breath over my neck, then my ears, "Good night, Light" it melted me. All the negativity gone, my fears washed away.

If I am Cerebrum's light, the he is mine.

The next morning came to me. I got up and stretched. Looking back Cerebrum was snoring with a comical bubble out of his nose. I suppressed the urge to giggle and went to change.

Cerebrum is an interesting friend. To get actual foods, clean water and clothing. It's seemingly impossible for him to be only 10.

Nevertheless I accept that side of him. I went into a more comfortable clothing. It was similar to his coat, only made for girls. I had boots on and my shirt was red matching the white jeans.

"Perfect." I said to myself looking in the mirror.

Questions seem to flow to me. How am I alive, how am I getting fed and more importantly, what is going on with me.

I smiled in the mirror.

"Oh? Someone is up early..." Cerebrum grinned behind me. "Come on, let's go to the city. We could go to the park or something!"

I agreed. "Okay Cerebrum..." I was nervous. The last time I had gone down... My emotions didn't respond well...

"It'll be fine Light. This time, I won't let that happen to you again."

But each step, I felt closer to the darkness. "Cerebrum... I don't want to hurt you. Not again."

He picked me up, "You aren't alone Aka-Light." I felt better, it always worked, well, almost.

We hit the bottom of the mountain, so far so good.

It wasn't until we passed a few girls. A green haired one, a blonde haired and a purple. I began breathing heavily.

Cerebrum took immediate notice and stopped walking. He moved in front of me and held me closely. "You'll be fine, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go to the park!"

Quickly he dragged me away from the group. I felt weak, my kneeds trembled. "C-cerebrum... I'm scared..." I admitted.

"Light..." Worry. The same reason- no, I'll be fine. I know I will.

"L-let's go..." I said weakly. I picked myself up. I gave a pathetic smile and my eyes dropped, "Don't look at me like that Cerebrum, it makes me feel sad when you're sad."

Sometimes Cerebrum makes me scared and sad. He cares too much about me.

**THE NEXT YEAR**

My eyes bulged, we were at the base of the mountain once more. Once a month we do this, and it nearly comes out every time, more than less.

This time was no exception.

I grew taller, my hair lengthened down to my waist, A card from my back pocket flew to my right hand, it shimmered before becoming a sword. I covered my deranged face with my left hand walking, tauntingly towards Cerebrum. Swinging the sword aimlessly at the ground leaving a small scratch, no a crack with ember trailing after the sword.

Nothing stopped it.

Cerebrum openly stretched out his arms in a defending manner.

'No! Run away! I'm tired of hurting you!' But my thoughts didn't even produce a movement I wanted. If anything my body moved slightly quicker.

A marking grew on my hand holding the sword, The Sun, but it wasn't any normal sun, it had a cross going through it. Like it was an evil version.

If that's true, then that's an excellent explanation.

Fear struck in me. He'll die. Then, there, now. All because I am too weak.

Cerebrum only glared not moving a muscle in his position. "Give, me, back, Light." He demanded as if he knew something controlled me. "The girl I found was frail and scared, she had grown up with me and trusts me, she'd never harm me. I know that girl is in there. Light, if you can hear me, then stop her! Stop this... DAEMONIA!"

D-dae...monia?

Courage. It swelled up in me.

'You... Are not ME!' I yelled in my mind walking towards the image before me. 'I'd never strike anyone, I'd never harm anyone, I wouldn't dream of having him hurt purposefully from ME!'

I broke out of it's control, but nothing changed I remained the same height. I smiled, "I did it," My bangs covered my eyes and I fell forward. "I did it Cerebrum. I finally did it."

"I knew you could do it, Light." He spoke softly tossing my hair. It must have hurt considering it too was flaming.

My grip tightened, "I was so scared, I'd lose you this time!" I sobbed louder and louder. "I can't live knowing you're gone, I couldn't live with myself knowing I got you harmed!"

Realization kicked in him. "Light..." He held me warmth filled me. "you won't hurt me Light. The daemonia that posses you is now under your full control."

I cried into his arms more. "It was scary!" I felt myself change back reduced to his height. "I thought I'd lose you. That this would be the last time..."

He rubbed my back, "Light, it's okay, the Daemonia is gone, well at least in your control now."

Suddenly I figured out 2+2, "Cerebrum? How do you know what took over me?"

He paled considerably... Which is hard considering he was already pale. "Light... I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Just tell me!" I begged, "How did you know what had control over me!"

"It's better if I tell you next year." He said. "Then you'll be ready." I nodded, when Cerebrum is serious you trust him without doubt.

**A year and a half later..****.**

"Great job light you finally got control over them!" Cerebrum congratulated. And as usual... I flustered getting praise from the one person I cared about, at least one alive.

"Thanks Cerebrum!" I smiled and he walked over giving me a hug.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered in my ear gently giving me shivers up my spine.

Flustered I stuttered a reply, "W-Was there every any doubt?"

"Well~" I glared coldly before hitting his arm. "Kidding kidding Light!" He held his hands defensively.

We turned back to the tree. Yes, THAT tree. I looked at him and he nodded. I am ready to face the Sefiro Foire.

...

"Luna take cover!" A blonde headed girl yelled "Seira!"

"On it Ginka!" She drew her bow just as the plant like daemonia was about to attack her.

I smirked, I gave a glance at Cerebrum, he nodded and smiled, "Go for it."

Quickly I came down.

"W-what is that?!" They green haired girl asked pointing at me.

Finally I hit the ground. I was my daemonia form. They couldn't till since it was a humanoid figure their size.

Coldly I looked at the Daemonia. "All right." My voice frozen over hatred. Slowly I stalked up to the beast.

"STAY BACK!" Seira yelled.

Soaring a moment to glare, she stepped back. I resumed my gaze at the daemonia and picked it up, without holding it. "Listen here and listen good." The two eyes on the daemonia were shaking, fear. I licked my lips grinning madly. "You get out of this host this instant, and find another human to play around with. This one has satisfied it's jealousy. If I see you near this human ever again without reason... You will meet the edge of my blade. UNDERSTOOD!"

"That thing can't understand you get out of the way!" Ginka warned.

But just as quickly as I came, I dropped it and a purple orb flew out. I picked it up. "Better now back to where you came from!"

Immediately from the pLm of my hand the space around it twisted disappearing. "Now..." I looked at the three girls. "What do you three want?" I smiled, it was fake of course. Only a few things deserve my smile. Cerebrum, mother, father, and of course anything NOT from Sefiro Foire.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Akari Taiyo, nice meeting you." I smiled at them. They'll see the edge of my blade themselves if needed. "I'm aware of your names, Ginka, Luna, Seira." I bowed in slight respect. "Trying to take down a Daemonia of the Sun's control, not easy to do. Brave for you to even try actually."

They looked at me in fear, admiration, and shock. "How do you know all that?"

"You haven't figured it out? I am the-"

"I'm afraid we, need to bring you to school Taiyo." in anger I whipped my head to see the card users The Fool and The Magician.

_"Light go with them, they've found you I can't protect you anymore, not now at least. When it's time I'll find you, I promise."_

Standing up I nodded. "Fine... I'll go." I sighed.

_"Cerebrum... If you don't get me, you are gonna be in for it."_ I thought angrily.

* * *

How is it? Too short too long? Oh who am I kidding there can never be a too long!

I usually aim for a 5k+ words per chapter, but I mean how can I not just end it there? Total cliffhanger perfection there.

You've read it so please review! Do I need work? Do I need help? Do you think I should really get on with the story?!

How would I know put a review and tell me already!


End file.
